


My Doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U

by feathersxdreams



Series: Pick Up Lines [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Jungwoo is a great friend, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Sicheng is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersxdreams/pseuds/feathersxdreams
Summary: It's spring break and everyone goes home. However when you're sick and forced to stay in bed there is a lot of time to miss your boyfriend. And overthink some things.





	My Doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!  
> I hope you had a great week.  
> Enjoy!

Spring break meant going home again. He had missed his parents. Of course, he had. But now that he was back in Wenzhou he missed something else. Something else that was 1588 km away from him back at his own home in Osaka. And it didn’t help that he had caught a flu while being out with some of his friends and now had to stay in bed all day. Because it only made him miss Yuta more than before. 

“You look like shit!” Lucas commented after he picked the video call up. 

“You must have saved the world in your previous life to deserve Jungwoo.” 

“We probably did that together because I could say the same about you and Yuta.” A hand appeared on screen and smacked Lucas in the back of the head. 

“Stop being rude, he’s sick and missing Yuta.” Jungwoo scolded his mate. Sicheng was a bit jealous of those two. They were in the same country and in the same room and he wanted that too. He wanted to ask Yuta to cuddle him better or show him his hometown, let him try food and show his parents the cute, small omega he intended to mate. Sadly, Yuta wasn’t here. He was in Osaka. 1588 km away from being with him. 

“So, what did your doctor say?” Jungwoo asked. 

“It’s the flu.” He groaned. “I think the worst is over but it still sucks.” He wasn’t throwing up anymore and the fever went down but he still felt like shit. And hadn’t eaten in about six days. Also, his mother hadn’t allowed him to leave his bad ever since they found out he was sick and there wasn’t really much to do while lying around. 

“Did you tell Yuta?” He shook his head. He didn’t want to bother Yuta and make him worry. And also, he was scared of the other seeing him like this. Weak and unable to protect  
him. So, he had rejected the omegas video calls over the past couple of days and had texted him excuses why he wasn’t able to take them. 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t want him to see me like this. What if he thinks I’m weak?” 

“You’re an idiot.” Lucas groaned. Unlike when Ten called him that this one actually offended him and he couldn’t even say why. Maybe because Ten insulted them all of the time. “I hardly doubt he will see you like this. And don’t underestimate him. Omegas are really caring. And if you ever really looked at Yutas expression when he’s around you, you would know that he loves you and wouldn’t care if you show him a weak side for once. If anything, admitting it is what really takes balls.” He knew that. He had seen both Jungwoo and Ten fuzz over there mates and friends. But this time I collided with his ego extremely. 

“You should really tell him.” Jungwoo obviously took his mates side. “Everyone gets sick. And if you hide your weak moments from Yuta every time it will only make him feel insecure.” Sicheng looked up surprised. How was it supposed to make Yuta feel insecure? 

“Why?” He really needed Jungwoo to explain that to him. 

“Because Yuta probably already thinks you’re absolutely perfect. And he’s already a little insecure. If he never sees you have a weak moment around him he could start telling himself that he isn’t good enough and will tear himself down.” It made so much sense hearing that. And Jungwoo didn’t even know how insecure Yuta really was. And the alpha didn’t think about that. They had just gotten to the point were Yuta was kind of okay with himself and he didn’t want to destroy all of that again. 

“I need to call Yuta.” He mumbled, making the couple smile. He still was scared to let his boyfriend see him like this but he got why he had to. He didn’t want Yuta to think of himself as less than the alpha. 

“Great. Say hi to him from us.” With that Lucas ended the call before Sicheng even had the chance to say bye. Not that he was surprised. 

 

Yuta picked up after the second ring. It felt good seeing his boyfriends face again. Even if it was just on his phone screen. 

“WinWin?” The bright smile was enough to safe his day. He had missed this and finally seeing it again made him feel better instantly. “You look sick.” Yuta’s expression was a concerned one. 

“Just a flu.” The alpha answered with a smile. Now that he saw Yuta he just couldn’t stop smiling anymore. “Don’t worry to much. My doctor says am lacking vitamin U.” Yuta groaned once he heard the last sentence. He still looked a little concerned though. 

“You can’t be that sick if you can still come up with stuff like that.” Yuta concluded. However, he still appeared to be a little concerned. Maybe, just maybe that helped the alphas ego a little. 

“The worst is already over.” He answered, a small grin on his lips. “The fever went down and I’m not throwing up anymore.” His mother had taken great care of him the past days. He felt a little shitty because he only came home during breaks and then returned and ‘forced’ his parents to take care of him right away but when he had said that he had only received a slap on the back of his head by his mother. 

“Is this why you refused to answer my calls?” Yuta had seen right through him apparently. It surprised him a little. He wouldn’t have thought the younger knew him that well but then he thought about it a little more. Yuta was far more empathetic than he himself and of course he learned how to notice and understand Sicheng’s emotions in a short time. 

“I might have been scared that you would leave me if I show you myself having a weak moment.” He admitted. He now felt bad for thinking like this. Jungwoo and Lucas had been right. And he had been an idiot. Because he rarely saw Yuta looking as disappointed as he did right now. 

“Why would you think that?” Yuta asked gently. He really felt bad now. 

“I thought that you wouldn’t think I’m a good alpha if I’m weak. I wouldn’t be able to protect you like this. And I was thinking like an idiot. I’m sorry.” He felt the need the urge to apologize to Yuta for being like this. He didn’t want Yuta to feel like he believed he would just leave the alpha for the next best person. 

“But you are a good alpha.” Yuta looked at him through the screen. “A truly brave and strong person isn’t scared to admit when they are scared or have a weak moment. I wouldn’t want to be with someone who never feel weak. That’s like being with a robot.” Thinking about it his boyfriend was right. Of course, Yuta was right. How could he be surprised by that? 

“You’re the cutest.” He complimented his boyfriend. He just felt the need to. “Remind me to give you one big fat smooch when I’m picking you up at the airport.” He had promised to do so, since he arrived a few days before Yuta. Neither of the omega’s friends had time to do so and Sicheng didn’t like the idea of Yuta taking a cab on his own. Cab drivers could be freakishly creepy from time to time. Not all of them but a few too many to be comfortable with the idea of Yuta being on his own with one of them. 

“Yeah, I think you’re really getting better.” Yuta shook his head again. “You’re getting cheesy.” He shrugged and threw the younger a flying kiss through the screen. He didn’t call the plan of kissing Yuta till he was breathless of though. 

“I’m sick. And I miss my boyfriend.” The alpha turned around a little bit, holding his phone with the other hand now. His arm had started to hurt from holding it up for so long. 

“I miss you too.” It felt good hearing Yuta say this. Knowing that the other felt the same. Stupid 1588 km. Maybe it was better that he had gotten the flu. Otherwise he would’ve probably jumped on a plane to Osaka because he was missing his boyfriend like crazy. 

“One and a half week left.” Who would’ve thought that he’d ever count the days till the break was over so he could go back to university and see his boyfriend again. 

“I can’t wait.” Yuta smiled brightly. “But if you come through with that smooch-thing I’m going to kick you.” Maybe he should reconsider. Yuta was had been playing soccer for years now and he wasn’t really keen on getting his leg bruised by his boyfriend’s foot. But honestly, he didn’t really believe these threats. 

“We’ll see.” Still, he stuck his tongue out. As if Yuta was going to really kick him. Maybe a light on against his shin but nothing more. The omega was a to gentle to actually hurt another human being. 

“Sicheng!” He heard his boyfriend protest cutely and laughed. He really felt better now that he was talking to Yuta. Maybe the younger was his medicine after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you to everyone who read it and to everyone leaving kudos and comments.


End file.
